Jeanne's Halloween Party
by Devilis Kyuu
Summary: What happens when Iron Maiden Jeanne held a Halloween party and invited Yoh and others? An unexpected guest also pays a little ‘visit’. What will happen?
1. Jeanne's Halloween Party

**Jeanne's Halloween Party**

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King

Category: G

Rating: G

Summary: What happens when Iron Maiden Jeanne held a Halloween party and invited Yoh and others? An unexpected guest also pays a little 'visit'. What will happen?

A/n: OK, this is done out of boredom so don't go too harsh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Marco. It's going to be Halloween next week." The silver hair maiden said softly after her prayers.

The blonde man nodded.

"Halloween...All Hallows Eve. It'll be fun if we held a party, don't you think?"

"Jeanne-sama...Of course!" Marco shouted excited. "Yeah, at last I can wear my costume after long years!"

Iron Maiden Jeanne eyes widen. A smile formed her pink lips. She turned and walks towards the Iron Maiden Box.

"Jeanne-sama, who should we invite?" Marco asks.

Iron Maiden Jeanne turned. "Hmm...maybe we can invite Yoh and the others. Marco, you go and prepare the invitation cards."

"I see. Jeanne-sama."

Meanwhile in Funbari onsen, Yoh was doing his everyday chores. Anna's 'kindness' was keeping him busy.

"Yoh! Cook dinner!" "Sweep the leaves!" "Get me some sweet crackers from the groceries store!" "Check the mail!"

"Hai, Anna-san."

A few hours later...

"Anna-san. I found a letter addressed to us both."

"Where? Let me see." Anna said while snatching the black envelope away from Yoh.

When, Anna opened the envelope a huge spider jumped out.

"Ah!" Yoh shrieked.

Anna turned towards her 'beloved' fiancée, her face still cold. She looked at the 'spider', which was on her hand and picked it up.

"Yoh no baka! It's just a toy."

Anna unfolded the envelope and pull out a piece of card which was shaped like a coffin. She flipped open the 'coffin' and read.

"Reserved to you."

"Anna-san..." Yoh sputtered. "What does that suppose to mean?"

"It's an invitation ...to a Halloween party in France." Anna said emotionlessly.

"Invitation? What kind of invitation?"

"Halloween..."

"NANI? What is Halloween?"

"Baka...Halloween is........."

"Halloween is held on the 31 October in Christian countries. The next day is All Saints Day. On Halloween night, people will wear costumes to scare away evil spirits." Manta said as he approach them.

"You're good, Manta." Yoh said flashing his famous lazy smile.

Anna clenches her fists tight, "MANTA...why did you interrupt?"

"Oh-oh." The next thing Manta knew was he laid outside the house.

Yoh sweatdrop and was about to sneak away. Just then, Anna turned towards him.

"Ahem...Yoh, where are you going?"

"Umm...he, he. Anna-san."

"Yoh, we better pack up."

"Huh? Why?" Yoh asks confused.

"We're going to France for this Halloween party." Anna said.

"But...we don't have so much money."

Anna turned towards Manta. "Manta will pay for us."

"NANI???" Manta gets on his feet and shouted.

Anna gave him an icy glare. "Is there a problem?"

"No..." Manta said, his voice shaking.

"Good." Anna then turn towards Yoh. "Yoh! Let's pack up."

"Hai!" With high speed, Yoh zoomed upstairs. **Anime style. **After a few minutes...

"Anna-san. I'm done."

"Good. Now Manta, go and book air tickets for we're going to Paris." Anna said without looking.

"NANI? Why does it always have to be me?" Manta said.

"What did you say?" Anna asks giving him another icy glare.

"No...nothing."

Before long, they arrived at the airport. A blue hair boy and a blue hair girl were waving at them.

"Yo." Yoh flashes a smile at the two siblings.

Anna who was wearing sunglasses with a red bandanna around her neck crossed her arms and did not say anything.

"Oi, Yoh. What brings you here?" Horohoro asks.

"Umm...for your information. We're going to France." Yoh said.

"Really? We're going there too! Ren-kun had his airplane here and was going to take us there!" Pirika said excited.

"Ren-kun? Since when did you call the Chinese freak that?" Horohoro demanded.

"He's not a freak!" Pirika protest as she gave her Onichan a box on his face.

Just then, a boy with pointed hair approaches them.

"Ren-kun!" She shouted as she hugged him.

Ren blushed.

"Get your hands off my sister! You Chinese freak!" Horohoro shouted.

"Yo, Ren. Hmm...where's Jun?" Yoh asks flashing his friend a smile.

"She's already in Paris shopping." Ren said.

"Manta, is the airplane ready?" Anna asks.

"Yes."

"Good, then let's depart." Anna said as she walks towards the departure gate.

"Chotto Matte!" Pirika shouted.

Anna turned.

"Join us, Anna-san." Pirika said.

"Umm...Anna-san?" Yoh asks. "Since Ren and the others are going to France, why don't we go with them?"

"Hmm...OK." Anna said coolly.

Then, everyone got on the plane and depart. Upon their arrival in France...

"Yoh!" A green hair boy shouted at them.

"Yo." Yoh greeted back.

"Oi, Lyserg. What brings you here?" Horohoro asks.

"Well...Jeanne-sama invited me here." Lyserg said showing them the invitation card.

"?????????????"

"I also got one." Ren said taking out the card.

"Me too." Pirika said

"Me too." Yoh said.

"Really? I guess Jeanne-sama invited you all here." Lyserg nodded.

"Halloween? Hmm...sounds fun." A voice said from behind.

Lyserg turned, his smiley face immediately turned into a frown.

"HAO!!!" Everyone shouted.

To be continue...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: How was it? Boring? Good? Bad? Lousy? Please review anyway.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King

Category: G

Rating: G

Summary: What happens when Iron Maiden Jeanne held a Halloween party and invited Yoh and others? An unexpected guest also pays a little 'visit'. What will happen?

A/n: Thanks to all my reviewers. You're the BEST!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chinese Ping Yin:**

NI HAO-Hi

JIE-Elder sister

MEI-Younger sister

XIAO-Little/small

DI-Younger brother

SHEN ME-What

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"HAO!!" Lyserg shouted as he swings his pendulum at the fire shaman. "Morophy! Crystal pendulum!"

"Chicheina." A smirk formed Hao's lips as Lyserg's crystal Pendulum cable caught fire.

Lyserg pulled back his weapon.

"Tch tch. You're are still so weak Lyserg." Hao said with a smirk.

Everyone sweatdrop.

"Umm...isn't Hao supposed to be dead?" Pirika whispers to her onichan.

Horohoro turned and give her an 'I-don't-know' look.

"Yo."

Everyone turned to find the source of the voice and it's...Yoh (OF COURSE)

"Yo." Hao replied back flashing his otouto a smile that was so similar to Yoh's.

"Hao! What are you doing here?!" Anna asked while she steps up. Her expression was cold like usual.

"Well...just paying the France girl a little visit. Hmm...Halloween sound's fun don't you think?" Hao asked eyeing the itako.

"Hao! KISAMA! What the hell are you doing here?!" Ren shouted pointing him with his Quen Dao.

"Tch tch. I'm not here to fight, but if you want my followers can lend you a hand." Hao smirked. "Macchi, Mari, Kanna!"

Ren waited for the Hanagumi to attack but...no one attacked.

Hao turned to find that all his followers had gone. "NANI???"

Meanwhile...

"Mari, look at the Kabocha dishes." Macchi squeal with joy when she saw the menu that was glued on the glass wall of a restaurant. "Mari? Mari?" Macchi turned when she find that her friend didn't reply. She caught her friend near a stall with dolls and masks. "Mari!" Macchi shouted as she ran towards her friend.

Marion Phauna turned to her friend. Her expression didn't change a bit.

"Mari! At last I caught up with you." Macchi said panting. "What are you doing?"

Mari turned towards the stall. "Mari just want to see dolls." Marion replied.

"Macchi! Mari!" A blue hair girl ran towards them. The two witches turned.

"Oi! Kanna. I found some Kabocha dishes. Let's dine! I haven't taste them for a long time." Macchi said as she grinned at the blue hair girl.

"We better leave now, Hao-sama will be angry if we leave unexpected." Kanna said.

"Oh...but...but I want to have some Kabocha first! And by the way, Halloween is just a day away. We needed costumes."

"Mari said we should go back first." Marion said holding her chuck.

"Oh...Alright!" Macchi replied as the three of them leave.

. Back to Hao and the others...

"Hmph. Where are your followers? If they are not here yet I guess I'll have to fight you." Ren said as he launches his attacks.

Hao jumped up avoiding the attack. His poncho was halfway up exposing a little of his muscular body.

"Chicheina."

The Sprit of Fire gave Ren a blow but Ren manage to avoid it. He landed on the ground with such force that he skidded a few meters across the floor. Meanwhile, Hao set foot steadily on the palm of the Spirit of Fire.

"We'll meet again." Hao said with a smirk and disappeared with the Spirit of Fire.

"Ren-kun! Are you alright?!" Pirika ran towards the Chinese shaman and help him up.

"Umm...I'm alright." Ren turned his face away.

Pirika noticed Ren blushed slightly.

"Get your hands of my sister! You Chinese freak!" Horohoro yelled as he ran towards them.

"Onichan! He's not a freak!" Pirika yelled back as she gave her onichan a box.

"Ouch!" Horohoro rubbed his swollen nose and glare at the Chinese shaman.

"We better leave now. I'm tired." Anna said suddenly. Then, she turned towards Yoh. "Yoh! Manta! Take all those luggage."

"Hai..."

When they was about to leave...

"Ren!" A green hair girl with a pair of attractive blue eyes waved at them.

She was wearing a modern Chinese black, tight-fitting dress that has two slits going up the side and a panda slapped on the front. Her hair was held up with a clip. Beside her stood a 'JIANG SHI'. A word 'Li' was written in front of the 'JIANG SHI'S' shirt. The 'JIANG SHI' was carrying shopping bags.

"JIE?! What are you doing here?" Ren asked.

"Well...I'm here to meet my dear brother. Sorry, if I'm a little late because the duty-free goods were keeping me busy." Jun replied with a smile.

"JUN-JIE. NI HAO." Pirika greeted with a smile.

"NI HAO. Pirika-MEI." Jun replied. "Hmm...your Chinese improved. That's nice." Then, she turned to her brother, "XIAO DI, you must treat her well. She's a nice girl."

"SHEN ME?!" Ren asked a little blush.

Jun ignore her brother.

"Can we leave now?!" Anna asked a little annoyed.

"Sure. Let's go. The Limo is ready." Jun said.

Before long, they all arrived at the hotel...

"Wow. This room is huge." Horohoro said aloud as he jumped onto the bed.

"Of course. This is one of my 33 hotels in the world. It's rated 6 stars." Ren replied proudly.

"Hmm...I wonder what's in the mini bar?" Horohoro said aloud as he opened the mini refrigerator.

Horohoro eyes widen with surprised when he saw the food in the mini bar.

"FOOD!" Horohoro scream with joy as he took all the food out.

"You two help yourself. I'm going to check on Yoh and the others." Ren said.

"Sure." Pirika said as she smiles at the Chinese shaman.

Meanwhile, Jeanne and her followers...I mean follower are making the last preparation. It's going to be Halloween that night, so the young iron maiden was busy preparing...

"Marco. Is all the decorations ready?" Iron Maiden Jeanne asked her follower.

"Yes. We have fake spider webs, Jack O Lantern, Scarecrow, paper bats..."

"Hmm...I see. What about the food?"

"Well...we have Coconut Zombie fingers cookie bars, Kabocha, French fries......... and Jeanne-sama's favourite---Strawberry cake.

Iron Maiden smile when she heard the word 'Strawberry Cake' mentioned.

"Umm...Marco. Can I have a slice of Strawberry cake now?" Iron Maiden Jeanne asked with a smile.

"Of course." Marco replied as he walks towards the kitchen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continue...

A/n: How was it? Confusing? Stupid? Boring? Nice? Hmm...Iron Maiden Jeanne didn't show up much isn't it? Sorry...Well, please review anyway. XIE XIE. And by the way, please vote for this fic. Do you want HAOXJEANNE or LYSERGXJEANNE??? You choose.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King

Category: General

Rating: K

Summary: What happens when Iron Maiden Jeanne held a Halloween party and invited Yoh and others? An unexpected guest also pays a little 'visit'. What will happen?

A/n: Sorry for making you wait for a whole long year. Gomen.

A/n2: Voting is **CLOSED**. The decision is... HaoXJeanne! And other pairings as well...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at the hotel, Yoh and his gang were discussing about the preparation for the party at the lobby.

"Oi!" Ren glared at the Ainu and spat, "Horohoro! Quit showing that very-clown face of yours!"

Horohoro ignored him and continued his annoying action. POW! Rens' fist landed hard on his head and in a few seconds they were throwing curses and showing their fists at each other.

Yoh sighed and shook his head and drifted to sleep again making loud snores which irritated the Itako. Her eyebrows knitted and she stuffed a cushion in her fiancée's face, almost suffocating him.

"An-naaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." Yoh's eyes bulged as he struggled to catch his breath.

Meanwhile, Ren and Horohoro were still throwing curses at each other when a sharp voice interrupted, "Onichan!"

Horohoro turned and was greeted by Pirika's fist heading towards his mouth. Horohoro eyes widened in horror as he cried and covered his 'dear' mouth with his hand. "N-o not the mou-th."

Ren laughed evilly, "Serve you right!"

"You are right, young master!" Bason butted in with golden gleams in his eyes full of pride and conceited.

"Ren, you shouldn't' treat our guests like that." Jun scolded.

Finally, Yoh succeeded in 'beating' Anna and stood up to breathe in fresh air. The Itako cocked an eyebrow and asked, "Have you all finished choosing your costumes?" An evil gleam was seen in the Itako's eyes when she announced, "Yo, Meat-bun, I've chosen a costume for you. Count yourself lucky." She said showing him a burger costume.

Manta gulped and then broke into tears. Yoh stuck on to his earphones and hummed a song. "Yoh, don't be jealous." Anna continued, "I've also chosen a PURRFECT costume for you." She cocked her eyebrow and an evil smirk was on her face.

Everyone turned as Yoh blinked, "Garfield?" He looked at the costume and nearly fainted.

Then, everyone broke into fits of laughter. "Hahahaha, neko-chan." Horohoro teased.

"Hmph, what a lame costume." Ren spat, drinking his milk.

Anna's knuckles turned white, "You dare insult my choice for costume?"

SLAP! Ren was thrown towards Pirika and landed hard on her lap. Horohoro turned red, "Hey you, Chinese freak! Don't you dare lay a finger on my sister!"

Ren blushed and turned his head away, "Hmph, I'm not interested in doing so." He then glared at Anna, "I'll get you for this!"

Anna just ignored the Chinese and continued in trying the outfit on Yoh who was pleading for mercy. Tears flowed out his eyes **anime style**.

Meanwhile, Hao was also busy shopping or robbing for his PURRFECT costume. He smirked when he stopped in front of a costume shop. His eyes twinkled as he gasped in awe.

"What's wrong, Hao-sama?" Mari asked.

"Look at that costume!" Hao pointed at the 'masterpiece'. "...how nice, how pretty, how PURR...FECT!"

"Erm...Hao-sama, isn't that really weird?" Matilda tilted her head and questioned.

Hao chuckled, "This is the most PERFECT costume for little Jeannie here to KNOW I'm in the party." There was an evil gleam in Hao's eyes as the glass window shattered into pieces and he grabbed the PURRFECT costume.

-

"Allow me to present..." Drum rolls added to everyone's suspense as Bason announced. Slowly, the lift doors opened slowly as everyone watched in eagerness. "The prince!" Bason added the finishing touch to his speech as Ren walked out of the lift. His golden suit was glamorous as it sparkles.

"Erm...but I thought gold is a bit old fashioned in this era." A green hair boy said with an shy smile.

Horohoro burst out into laughter. "Hahaha! A pr-prince? Oh boy, you look like a gold mine had exploded all over you!"

"Kisama!" Ren cursed, showing his fist. "...and I see you are a pesky vermin." He insulted. "How CUTE." He said sarcastically.

"Hey! It's a hamster!" Horohoro yelled.

Turning her attentions towards Ren, Pirika smiled and said, "Ren, you look great in that costume." Her shoulder-length blue hair fitted her costume which was a blue gown perfectly.

"Ah!" A scream pierced the air as everyone turned towards Yoh. "Stop it, Anna. Please...anything but that..."

Anna furrowed her eyebrows, "You dare disobey me?"

Yoh gulped and turned towards his friends who were now turning away, pretending that they did not see anything. Yoh cried as Anna placed a collar around Yoh's neck and dragged him along.

"Sorry, Yoh-kun." Manta said, "I'm also in a difficult situation right now."

"Gomen, Yoh-dono. I can't be much help." Amidamaru said with teary eyes as he too was dragged away by the scary Itako.

"Hurry up! We are almost late!" Anna's announced as she walked out of the hotel lobby.

"Hai!" Everyone replied, except for Ren who gave his famous 'hmph'.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Next Chapter: The Party begins**

A/n: Please R and R to let me know what you think of this story. Thanks.


End file.
